


2:25 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frowning, Reverend Amos Howell wrapped his arms around his injured daughter.
Kudos: 1





	2:25 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Frowning, Reverend Amos Howell wrapped his arms around his injured daughter instead of mentioning his concern for her.

THE END


End file.
